The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Verweig 4’. This new Weigela was discovered as a naturally-occurring branch mutation from the Weigela plant ‘Verweig’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,824) in summer 2007 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands in a cultivated area (outdoor nursery). ‘Verweig 4’ has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by softwood cuttings in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands for over two generations.
‘Verweig 4’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in the European Union in May 2009. ‘Verweig 4’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.